Monster Box
Monster Box is a Stick Ranger-based game that was released on 29 November, 2013. It is the 18th game on Dan-Ball. It features stickmen in Stick Ranger fighting with monsters, and can be considered as a spin-off of Stick Ranger. It even has the same screen dimensions as Stick Ranger. The game's main gameplay is to upgrade the stickmen and the monsters. Overview The Monster Box spawns monsters which have to be killed by the stickmen when it is fully charged. The Monster Box takes 1 minute to charge for each spawn, though clicking (and holding) the box will charge the box faster. Players can drag their stickmen to anywhere they desire, while fighting is automatic and stop when stickman is dragged like in Stick Ranger. When the number of monster in the screen reach 1000, the game is over. However, this limit can be risen. In ver3.1, the box did not charge on its own, possibly because of optimization issues, and only clicking or some other methods will charge the box which greatly reduces difficulty. This was quickly fixed. The game has no winning conditions. Maxing out all stickmen and monster upgrades and collecting as many cash as possible is considered to be the aim. The upper limit for money is currently $999,999,999,999,999,999. (1018-1) This was much lower, at $9999999, before ver 1.9. (107-1) The timer on the top left corner shows how long the current game session is. It has no effect on the gameplay, although some may use it for speed-runs. The game has dimensions of 512×384. Stickmen Stickmen attacks monsters when they are in range. The game starts with one free stickman and more can be bought. The cost for each extra stickmen are $500, $1500, $6000, $30000, $180000, $1260000 and $10000000. Before ver1.9, the 8th stickman was not possible to obtain, as the cost was 1 over the limit. Stickmen can be upgraded with upgrades. Each stickman can be upgraded 200 times, where each upgrade increases their LV by 1. Before ver3.2, stickmen were upgraded to a maximum of 100 times. This was changed in ver3.2, where stickmen can be upgraded an additional 100 times, and is only available for purchase after boss kills. Since ver1.8, stickmen can be set to move towards his nearest monster to attack or stay at a fixed position. Each stickman has a position coordinate determined by a value from 0 to 63, which correspond to the 64 horizontal 8 pixel grid with 0 being leftmost and 63 being rightmost. At "MOVE" mode, stickmen move towards monsters, while at "FIX" mode the current coordinate will be marked down and stickmen will stay at the specified position and will move back to the specified position if they are moved away, attacking monsters in its way. Before ver2.2, stickmen will slay the enemies before moving back to its fixed position. This was changed in ver2.2 where they still attack, but moves back to the fixed position without caring about whether the monsters in its way are slain. Currently there are 4 classes: Boxer, Gladiator, Sniper, and Magician. Boxer The Boxer attacks with gloves at close range. Their upgrades are as follows: * AT: The AT that is dealt to monsters by punching. Starts at 10 and each LV increases AT by 10. Costs $(50(n+1)) for the nth upgrade. * Ranged Attack: When punching splash damage is dealt to all monsters in range like the Sonic Knuckle in Stick Ranger. Starts at 0 and each LV increases splash AT by 1. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * AT (%): Increases punch AT and splash AT by the specified percentage. Starts at 0% and each LV increases the percentage by 5%. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Range: Increases the effective range for dealing splash damage. Starts at 20 pixels and each LV increases it by 2. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Half life attack: Gives a chance to deal an extra AT of half of the monster's LP after taking the punch and its splash damage or 9999, whichever is lower, by punching. Has no extra effects beyond 100%. Starts at 0% and each LV increases it by 1%. Costs $1000 per upgrade. Gladiator The Gladiator attacks with swords. Their upgrades are as follows: * AT: The AT that is dealt to monsters by the sword. Starts at 10 and each LV increases AT by 10. Costs $(50(n+1)) for the nth upgrade. * Critical Chance: Gives a chance for all attacks to deal increased damage. Has no extra effect at percentages beyond 100%. Starts at 10% and each LV increases chance by 3%. Costs $(300n) for the nth upgrade. * Critical Damage: Increases the extra damage from critical attacks by the specified percentage. Starts at 50% and each LV increases the percentage by 10%. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Sword Strike: Each hit produces a wave attack that pierces all monsters and deals the specified damage to them. Starts at 0 and each LV increases it by 2. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * Strike Range: Increases the distance that the wave attack can travel. Starts at 50 and each LV increases it by 10. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. Interestingly, the Gladiator attacks much faster than his Stick Ranger counterpart. Sniper The Sniper attacks with the bow and arrow, which resembles the Triple Shot in Stick Ranger. Their upgrades are as follows: * AT: The AT that is dealt to monsters by the arrow. Starts at 10 and each LV increases AT by 5. Costs $(50(n+1)) for the nth upgrade. * Arrows: The number of arrows fired each shot. Starts at 1 and each LV gives an extra arrow. Costs $(1000n) for the nth upgrade. * Range: Increases the range that the sniper can attack. Starts at 120 and each LV increases the range by 10. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * Pierce Chance: Gives each arrow a chance to pierce the hit enemy and possily hit another (Chances are independent; in the same shot, some may pierce while some may not). At chances higher than 100%, all arrows pierce the first enemy and has a chance to pierce another time. Starts at 0% and each LV increases the chance by 50%. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Pierce Damage: When an arrow pierces, the arrow damage is increased by the specified percentage. For example at 20%, an arrow with an initial AT of 30 will deal 36 AT after the first pierce (30×(1+0.2)=36) and 42 AT after the second pierce (30×(1+0.2×2)=42). Starts at 0% and each LV increases it by 10%. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. Magician The Magician attacks with various thunder spells and a fire armor. Magicians starts with a single attack: summoning a thunderbolt dealing 1-10 damage. Their upgrades are as follows: * Electric Shock: Each level of this upgrade increases the Max AT of the thunderbolt by 10 and allows the bolt to chain hit an extra enemy. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * Multiple Chain: Increases the Max AT of the thunderbolt by 10 and the chance that a chain hit splitting into two bolts. Starts at 0% and each LV increases the chance to (100x/(60+x))%. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Lightning: A laser drops from the top and deals damage to enemies. Starts at 0 and each LV increases the Max AT by 30 (Min AT is always 1). Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * Flame Armor: Generates flames around the Magician, dealing fire damage to all enemies in range, even when the Magician is dragged. Starts at 0 and each LV increases the AT by 3. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * Flame Range: Increases the range of the flame armor. Starts at 0% and each LV increases it by 10%. Costs $(300n) for the nth upgrade. * Burn: Any enemy that are damaged by the flame armor takes extra damage by the specified percentage. when subsequent attacks are dealt. Starts at 0% and each LV increases the percentage to (100x/(20+x))%, where x is the upgrade level. Costs $(600n) for the nth upgrade. Monsters The monsters are spawned by the Monster Box. Unlike in Stick Ranger, they do not attack characters at all, but if there are more monsters then its upper limit (which starts at 1000 and can be upgraded), the game ends in a loss. Monsters can be upgraded 99 times, from LV 1 to LV 100, unless bosses are used, which allows monsters to be upgraded to LV 600 at maximum. Upgrading costs for monsters are shared by all upgrades, and all of the costs increase when any of them is bought. There are 4 types of monsters in the game currently. Bosses Bosses are special monster upgrades that create one large version of the original monster with a large amount of LP, and occasionally special abilities. This upgrade allows the player to upgrade the monster group in question past level 100 by intervals of 10 levels per boss killed. Using this, it is possible to upgrade a specific group of monsters to a maximum of level 600. Like the standard monsters, bosses still affect the monster counter. All monster groups have bosses, but they all vary in some way. Green Gel Head * No special ability. Yellow Box Snake * Has a blue bar under the health bar. * When bar is full, the boss will spawn a string of Yellow Box Snakes equal to the population upgraded on the monster itself Red Skull Bat * Creates 20 Delta Feathers per boss LV when killed. White Smiley Tree * Has a height of 10 boxes - must be killed eight times before finally destroyed. * Shoots an orange beam directed at the Monster Box that increases the frequency at which monsters are spawned to three times the original rate when the box is not clicked. Money multiplier Since ver2.5, all monster's money drop will gain a multiplier if the number of monsters is not less than three quarters of the maximum monster amount. The multipler is calculated by the following formula: Multiplier=1+\frac{(10000r-7182)^2}{1000000} where r is the number of monsters on screen divided by the maximum amount of monsters. This gives a maximum multiplier of 8.93 by having 4999 monsters on screen where r=0.9998. Special Upgrades Special upgrades are upgrades which gives miscellaneous changes to the game. Currently five special upgrade are available: * Mouse Accelerator: This upgrade increases the rate of charging the monster box by clicking. The rate start at ×4 (15s per spawn), and each LV increases the multiplier by 4. Costs $(10n+1) for the nth upgrade. The maximum LV of the upgrade is 9, which corresponds to a maximum rate of ×40 (1.5s per spawn). * Maximum Monster: This upgrade rise the limit of monsters on screen before causing a game over. Costs $(10n+3) for the nth upgrade. The limit starts at 1000 and the maximum LV of the upgrade is 9. Upgrading to LV 1-4 adds 250 to the limit, LV 5-8 adds 500 and LV 9 adds 1000. Thus the maximum limit can be raised to 5000 (1000+250×4+500×4+1000). * Money Bonus: This upgrade increases the money drop of all enemies by the specified amount. Costs $(10n+1) for the nth upgrade. Bonus for each level are 1, 3, 5, 10, 15, 25, 40, 60 and 100. When money multiplier is activated, the bonus by this upgrade is added before the multiplier. * Money Bonus: This upgrade multiplies the money drop of all enemies by the specified amount. Costs $(10n+2) for the nth upgrade. The multiplier starts at 1.0 and each level adds 0.1 to the multiplier. The maximum multiplier is 2.0 which is reached at the 10th upgrade. This boost is calculated after the Money Bonus is added. * Max Player LV: This upgrade increases the maximum level allowed for all stickmen by 10 per upgrade. Instead of costing money, this upgrade requires a certain amount of bosses slain in order to be bought. The nth upgrade requires 5×n bosses killed, which is deducted from the kill count. The current amount of bosses killed is shown as (a/b) in the upgrade tab, where a is the number of bosses that can be used to buy the upgrade and b is the total number of bosses killed. After a boss reaches LV 50, further killing of the boss will not be counted for the kill count, making the current maximum player LV 180. * Monster Selection: This upgrade reduces the pop count for all stickmen by 10% per upgrade and increases gold drop to (10/(10-LV)) times the base value. Instead of costing money, this upgrade requires a certain amount of bosses slain in order to be bought. The nth upgrade requires 5×(n+1) bosses killed, making the maximum values -70% and 3.33×. * Multiple Boss: This upgrade allows multiple bosses to coexist on the game screen, up to 10 bosses where the upgrade is maxed. Instead of costing money, this upgrade requires a certain amount of bosses slain in order to be bought. Each upgrade requires 5 bosses killed. * Box Acceleration: This upgrade increases the idle charge rate of the Monster Box and also gold drop. Each LV increases the charge rate multiplier by 1 and gold drop multiplier by 0.1. Instead of costing money, this upgrade requires a certain amount of bosses slain in order to be bought. Each upgrade requires 5 bosses killed. Status The status tab was introduced in ver2.0, which shows different statistics. Each statistic can be put on (shown as a +) or removed from (shown as a -) the game screen by clicking on the statistic name. Clicking on the name of each statistic category with more than one item will toggle all statistics under the same category to the same position. All statistics are cleared when the current game section is stopped by closing/refresing the web page. Available statistics Money *MPS - Money per second. *Max MPS - Highest money per second recorded in the current section. *MPM - Money per minute. *Max MPM - Highest money per minute recorded in the current section. Damage *DPS - Damage per second. *Max DPS - Highest damage per second recorded in the current section. *DPM - Damage per minute. *Max DPM - Highest damage per minute recorded in the current section. Monster *Kill - Total number of monsters killed in the current section. *Max Bar - Highest percentage of the filled part of the monster count bar. System *FPS - Frames per second. Saving and Loading Since ver1.9, the game progress is saved automatically every 30 seconds. There is no manual saving feature yet (as of ver1.9). When the game page is reopened, the game will resume at where the player left off, and monsters are respawned randomly from the Monster Box in exactly the saved numbers. At ver2.0, the Get-Set function is introduced and players with an account can use it to save their progress with a text file. Seeing as the game uses the last autosave point as the "Get" source, and the game will not continue auto-saving past a "GAME OVER" screen, whenever a game over screen is reached the player may quickly hit "Get" and then "Set" to resume from slightly before the game over screen to try to avert the game over. This is particulary useful if the player has invested a lot of time into a session only to reach a game over screen, or a useful safety net for major risk-takers trying to take advantage of the gold drop multiplier system. Guides A community guide is available here: Monster Box Build Guide and a user guide to stat setups here: $igma/Best MB Stat Builds. Bugs *When Boxers with ranged attack upgrades attacks the boss of the Grey Smiley Tree, the ring appears on the middle of the tree instead of where the boxer is. However, the hitbox of the splash damage remains the same. *A Sniper with piercing capabilities can attack a boss more than once with one arrow, due to the boss's size. *Like in the early updates of Stick Ranger, players can hold characters in the air, such as a Boxer, and they will still attack. This allows for the player to clear the map of any aerial enemies without a ranged class. Version history Main article: 'Monster Box Timeline' Category:Java games Category:Monster Box